ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Midsummer Massacre (2012)
Card EAW Answers World Championship Prince of Phenomenal © vs. Heart Break Boy EAW Championship; If Kawajai uses any elbow or knee strikes, he will automatically relinquish the EAW Championship Kawajai © vs. Moonlight Predator EAW World Heavyweight Championship Dark Demon © vs. Superior Quality 85 24/7 Contract on the Line Hurricane Hawk (24/7 Contract Holder) vs. Scott Diamond Inferno Deathmatch Devan Dubian vs. Moses X EAW Elite Championship Pyrite © vs. Ren Smyth Reverend James Johnson vs. Troy Conway Results *1. Before the match started, Conway dashed to the ring and took down Johnson. Throughout the entire match, Conway beat the daylights out of Johnson completely! After the match, Conway heads to the back as Johnson being helped to the back by officials. *3. Match ended when Dubian lit Moses on fire after pouring lighter fluid all over Moses as Moses falls through the middle rope and to the floor where the broken glass was laying on the ground as the referee put the fire out. Dubian then hit an Air Bourne from the top rope landing on Moses as he drapes an arm over Moses as the referee makes the cover as Dubian gets the three. *7, Hurricane Hawk cashed in his 24/7 Contract but failed to win the EAW Answers World Championship. After the match, Troy Conway enters the ring and begins to attack Hawk. Conway continuing his attack on Hawk as Cleopatra enters the ring as Conway lifts Hawk and Cleopatra smashes the EAW Vixens Championship into the head of Hawk as Hawk goes down due to the impact of the Vixens title. Heart Break Boy got up as he and Conway start beating down on Hawk. Conway and Cleo lift Hawk as HBB was going for the Sweet Chin Music. But Prince of Phenomenal got up on his feet as HBB, Conway, & Cleo look at him in shock! Prince had his Answers World Title in his hand as HBB is shaking his at Prince, pleading with him not to do anything. POP gets right into the face of HBB. HBB is trying to calm POP down, trying not to make him do anything that hurt HBB. And POP turns around and smashes the Answers World Title into the skull of Hurricane Hawk!!! Hawk goes down bleeding from his head as POP looks down at him. Conway & Cleo look at POP in shock as they didn't expect that at all as HBB is laughing and POP turns around to HBB and hugs him! HBB and POP are hugging in the middle of the ring as Conway and Cleo join in for a group hug as Project E.G.O hugging POP. HBB then lifts POP's arm and Conway wraps the Answers World Title belt around POP's waist, is POP reveals as the newest member of EGO and also betraying EAW. Project E.G.O walks out of the ring with HBB wrapping his arm around POP's shoulder as POP begins to smile. POP stops in front of the crowd and looks at the jeering crowd before bending down in front of them and showing his ass as he yells at them "You can all kiss my ass!" Project E.G.O celebrates on the ramp before walking to the back as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *As Pyrite was getting his ankle wrapped in the Trainer's Room due to him twisted his ankle during the EAW Elite Championship, Moonlight Predator came in and tell him that tonight is a huge night for them because they're the tag champs, Pyrite is the Elite Champion, and Moonlight Predator will be the new EAW Champion by the end of the night. Moonlight Predator that Kawajai doesn't believe that Moonlight Predator is ready for the EAW Championship, he will be in a very rude awakening tonight and will guarantee it after Pyrite says to him that Kawajai is confident to defeat Moonlight Predator. Moonlight then pats Pyrite on the shoulder then walks out as the doctor continues to wrap Pyrite's ankle. *Backstage, Matt Ryder was playing guess who with Mike08 in his makeshift office until Colin Kaline barges into the room asking Matt of why he wasn't booked on the show. He also yells at Matt that he's the biggest star on Dynasty and why he had to sit on the sidelines as scrubs like Moses X and Dubian get to compete in a deathmatch that none wants to see. Matt then explained that he didn't found any match for him unless Matt want Colin to face Eddie Mack and Dubian vs. Moses needed to be solved tonight, while you and Mack didn’t. Colin then gave some insults to both Matt & Mike until Colin grabs the board game and flings it at a wall. Then Colin told both of them that trying to get people to take me seriously, trying to get people to realize that he's the biggest thing in this company. Mike throws a sissy slap at Colin in anger but Colin grabs Mike's picture of Maria and rips it in half. Mike became depressed as Colin kicks Mike08 in the groin and rams his head through a nearby window. Mike yells at Colin to stop it but Colin grabs Matt and ramming him up by a wall. Colin tells Matt to start taking him seriously and stop screwing him over because he overhead Project E.G.O talking last week, he knows who the new guy is in Project E.G.O and shit is going to happen that will forever change EAW for the worse. And none of Matt's little cronies on Dynasty are going to be able to stop them, they will hold all the belts and hold the company hostage. And when his little cronies fail, he will come begging to Colin to stop them but it’ll be too late. Because Colin won’t give a fuck about Matt, Dynasty, Mr. DEDEDE or anybody else in EAW. Matt then asks Colin of who's the new guy in Project E.G.O but Eddie Mack walks into the room. Eddie asks what's with all the yelling about until he sees Colin as he says "Oh, it’s just Colin Kaline throwing his weight around again." Colin tells Mack to get out of there because it's no concern for him. To Eddie, it was a concern to him when Colin still feel like he should be in the world title scene. Colin releases Matt and walks toward Mack as he says to him "Oh…but you do? Mr.Choke Artist who wins CITV through a goddamn fluke deserves to be in the world title picture? You don’t even belong in EAW, you waste of space." Eddie gets to Colin's face and says to him "I’m the waste of space? Please, I don’t have to or never had to do all this like you to get noticed." Then Colin responded "I’m not trying to get noticed, people already know who I am. But Mack, there's a storm coming. A big one. Something that you won’t be able to stop or handle. You don’t want to fuck with me Mack, because once Project E.G.O is complete, they are going to eat us alive. I’m trying to stop them now, but having people like you constantly get in my face isn’t helping." as Eddie responds "Than do something about it." Eddie then fires a fist at Colin as Eddie is unloading on Colin Kaline! Colin fights back as the two brawls on one another backstage until Eddie hits the Eddiction to Colin onto the concrete floor thus busted Colin wide open and also left Colin in a puddle of his blood. Mack walks out as EMTs rush over checking on Colin. *Troy Conway was seen coming out of the Project E.G.O locker room as Rob Colton walks up to him. Colton says congrats to Conway for a dominating over James Johnson. Troy knew that he won because he's the most talked-about extremist today, the hottest property in the game today, and ain't nobody in their right mind would have thought differently at every point in the last month that he would win tonight. Rob then ask Troy to due to retiring Johnson of what he did to him earlier in the night is just a sign of what's to come as Troy answered to him "No…It’s a sign of how good Project E.G.O is. We aren’t like Mutiny, Dynasty Foundation or Enterprise and trying to take over EAW, we don’t care enough to take over this dump of a company. We just want the power, we just want the titles, we want the respect. We don’t care about anything else or anybody in our way. Heart Break Gal and James Johnson tried getting in our way, they thought because of how long they have in the game that they could stop us and what happened Rob? We retired them. We have retired two people in the same two weeks. People like HBB isn’t doing this to leech off us, that should be pretty obvious now. He made Project E.G.O edge out the filth in this company, he did this so maybe people could not only realize how powerful he is but also myself and Cleopatra. We are powerful Rob like I said about the old stables like Mutiny and Enterprise, we don’t need each other in packs all the time to be powerful. We can be powerful by ourselves, that’s why HBB picked me and Cleo and it’s a shame that guys like POP and girls like Cameron just can’t see the good we are doing, but hey …we just have to edge them out. No problem." Rob then ask of who's the newest member of EGO as Troy answer him that he and Cleo know who's the new guy in Project E.G.O and this person will make E.G.O more powerful and bigger and this person is tired of people not giving him enough credit for what he has done for EAW. He saw what HBB saw after Pain for Pride, people don’t care about you. This person doesn’t want to be revealed yet, but all I say is, you’ll be shocked. Troy shoves past Rob Colton and walks into a different locker room and locks the door. ‘Prince of Phenomenal’ is written on the door as the camera zooms in. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012